Mass Effect 3: Extended Cut Destroy Fan Ending
by digoutyoursoul
Summary: A quick rewrite based on the Destroy choice Shepard makes at the end of Mass Effect 3. Features Liara as the love interest and the Geth already wiped out.


Mass Effect 3: The Extended Cut - Destroy - Fan Ending

Written by Shaun Michael Cox

As the Catalyst looks on, a torn and weak Shepard looks at the sky

SHEPARDS P.O.V

The battle rages on surrounding Earth, masses of ships engaged in battle against The Reapers. Shepards eyes narrow, the pinnacle of his life has arrived. He looks in deep thought.

CUT TO:

Brief clips of past moments with Anderson, Thane on his death bed, meeting Liara on Artemis Tau, Mordin working in his lab, Garrus shaking hands with Shepard, Joker piloting the ship , EDI in body form talking, fighting with Saren, Legion talking with Tali, meeting Ashley for the first time on Eden Prime, making love to Liara.

CUT TO PRESENT:

Shepard picks up and loads his gun, pauses for a moment then fires. A huge explosion engulfs the pinnacle of the Crucible.

SPACE:

A red beam starts to grow from the Citadel. It engulfs the full scale war surrounding it.

ADMIRAL HACKETT (v.o): Crucible activated. Stand by.

The blackness of space becomes a sea of red

COCKPIT NORMANDY:

Joker tries to steady the ship with EDI beside him. Garrus, Liara and Tali stand behind watching. A tear begins to fall from Liara's eye as the reflection of red shines upon it. She holds her stomach, seemingly protecting it. Garrus notices this and puts his arm around Liara.

CUT TO:

EARTH:

James Vega and Ashley Williams continue the battle in London along with many troops, killing approaching Husks in their path. Suddenly the red beam engulfs the war field, grabbing a hold of the devastating Reaper presence, red particles rip through each Reaper, they start to fall, deceased.

CUT TO:

SPACE

The Reapers engaged in battle surrounding Earth also start to feel the effects, they crumble at the overwhelming presence of the red mist. An explosion emerges from the Citadel, causing large scale damage.

ADMIRAL HACKETT:(v.o) All forces pull back, I repeat all forces pull back.

CUT TO:

COCKPIT - NORMANDY

Hackett's order repeats over the Normandy message interface. Joker , admist all the emotion tries to steer the ship clear, he turns to his right to see EDI non-functional, her eyes blank, her body motionless. Joker panics

Joker: EDI? EDI?

Garrus and Traynor step forward trying in vain to calm him.

Garrus: Joker, we have to go, we have to go now!

CUT TO:

SPACE:

The Normandy and remaining forces pull back from the flame ridden Citadel as the remaining decaying floating Reapers explode and crumble.

CUT TO:

SPACE:

The Mass Relay near Earth embrases the red beam of energy that transmits to other Relays, damaging them in the process.

CUT TO:

Various places across the galaxy, The Krogan watch the fate of the Reapers in delight, they cheer and hug each other. Wrex and Grunt are less enthusastic, pondering

the fate of their friend Commander Shepard.

CUT TO:

Thessia. The Asari embrace as The Reapers are defeated.

CUT TO:

Hundreds of Rachni destroying Husks, destroyed Reapers falling in the distance with the Rachni Queen watching on.

CUT TO:

Turians look on as the surrounding Reapers suffer the same fate as others.

CUT TO:

Jack and her students fighting Husks on an unknown planet as the red beam embraces the surroundings. Jack watches as a Reaper falls to its death in the distance, a satisfactory grin emerges from her.

CUT TO:

Quarian Ship. Those on board including Kal ' Reegar watch from the ships main deck, a local suns beam reflects from the main deck view alongside the red beam that takes out the approaching Reaper.

FADE TO:

SPACE - EARTH

Ships including the Normandy, begin to pull together as the silence of post battle begins. A devastated Citadel orbits Earth.

ADMIRAL HACKETT (V.O) : We have done it, the Reapers have been defeated. Honour and bravery have prevailed...

CUT TO:

MAIN DECK - NORMANDY

Hackett's speech continues through the Normandy intercom. We pan across towards a room where Joker sits, looking devastated.

ADMIRAL HACKETT (V.O): Our souls are in debt to those who gave up theirs. May this day be a remembrace to them and may they live on in our hearts, forever.

Joker looks down at the body of the deceased EDI.

FADE TO:

SHEPARDS CABIN

Liara stands alone in Shepards cabin, she looks out the Cabin window at the aftermath of battle amongst the stars. The beautfiul Asari stares at the Citadel, burning, floating in space.

FADE TO:

CITADEL - LATER

A mass of wreckage and smoke. Amongst the silence, voices and footsteps start to emerge from the distance.

VOICE 1 (O.S): Anything?

VOICE 2 (O.S): Nothing here,sir.

VOICE 1 (O.S): Let's move...wait, we have a live one.

As we hear what seems to be a rescue team helping someone in the distance we pan forward to see a burnt and damaged N7 armour suit, Shepards body! We move in closer as torch lights flicker towards it.

VOICE 3: (O.S) Over here, I've found another!

Shepards body is breathing, running footsteps are heard as the torch lights close in.

FADE TO:

THE NORMANDY - LATER

The surviving team surround the Alliance memorial, names such as Kaiden Alenko and Kelly Chambers listed in rememberance. The team surrounds Liara as she holds one final placard to be placed on the memorial. She looks down on it as we focus on her hand...with the placard in her hand she hands over to an unseen human figure, the human hands take the placard. We PAN UP to reveal Commander Shepard. Bruised but healing. He slowly walks up to the memorial, he places the placard slowly revealing the name Admiral David Anderson. With affection he slowly strokes it. Silence as he turns round, Liara looks teary but happy. They embrace with a kiss as the remaining crew clap and cheer. Shepard hugs Garrus and Ashley as we..

CUT TO:

Various scenes inbetween the celebrations with Shepard on the Normandy, including Jacob Taylor in a Earth based hospital recovering from his wounds with Brynn Cole by his bedside, a bruised Zaeed Massani looking around London as the rebuilding process begins. Miranda Lawson and her sister reading a PDA which has a video of Shepard on it, smiling to each other.

CUT TO:

More celebrations on the Normandy as Shepard hugs Traynor, Tali and Javik.

CUT TO:

Samara walking through a city looking at a small picture of her daughter Falere with a smile.

CUT TO:

Kasumi Goto repairing EDI with Joker by her side. EDI's eyes flicker and turn on, a smile towards Joker who looks delighted.

CUT TO:

A shuttle crew overseeing the repair of the Mass Relay on Earth.

CUT TO:

Admiral Hackett on board a ship over seeing plans to fix the Mass Relays.

CUT TO:

Celebrations on Earth as peace can finally begin.

FADE TO:

THE NORMANDY - SHEPARD'S CABIN

Shepard and Liara look at the star's through the cabin window. They kiss, Shepard touches Liara's stomach softly. Liara smiles, they cuddle as they watch the beautiful glow of stars lighting the darkness of space.

FADE OUT :

END CREDITS


End file.
